


Debt Collection

by AngelOfTheNight



Series: Hetalia Counterpart Pairings [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lovino Alfred Yaoi Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheNight/pseuds/AngelOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1930's America. Alfred must pay back a debt to the Italian mafia but since he's trying to shut down the syndicate he feels confusion over what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt Collection

Debt Collection

“Oh man, why did I let this get so out of hand…” America sighed as he walked down a dark alley in little Italy. He stopped at a back door down one of the side streets and knocked three times.

“Password?” asked a gruff voice from the other side of the door.

“One Cherry Coke” replied America. The door was then opened and America stepped inside. Once the door was closed, two men patted him down but found no weapons.

“This way” one signaled with his hand and led the American down a dark hallway. Once at the end, the man knocked on the door and entered the room.

“There’s a Mr. Jones here to see you” announced the man.

“Send him in”

The man escorted America into the room and then left him with yet another man. This man sat on a nice chair and was dressed to impress. A dark black suit held tight to his body, with a deep red dress shirt adding just enough color to add style. A matching fedora hat adorned his head. A shine drew attention to fine leather shoes. The room was dark, all except for two long, black, gothic style candle holders each holding three long candles on either side of the man.

“Alfred, I’m glad you came.” said the man.

“Lovino, you and I both know there’s no way I can pay you back. The big shots at my place want to hunt down all you mafia families and eliminate you. Since my loyalty is to them I can’t give you the money I owe you.”

“That’s too bad. You know how we handle people who don’t pay up and squeal on us” replied Lovino.

“No one knows about this meeting. I don’t feel right about not paying you back but your organization has become a big problem for me. You’re robbing banks, having shoot outs in the streets with other families and the police. Lots of innocent people are getting hurt.”

“You know, if it wasn’t the mafia it would be someone else giving you a problem. Every country has some sort of problem. Even someone as young as you should know that.” 

“Still, you mafia bosses and bank robbers are causing too much trouble for me to look away. You always leave a gruesome mess behind when a shootout happens or you whack someone. You have to either lay low for a while or go back home; if you don’t I’ll have to take you down”

“Ooh scary. Is it that sense of justice you have that’s making you try and be lenient with me?”

“I used to think you guys were cool just like everyone else.” America said, his eyes cast down. “I’d read about Bonnie and Clyde, Al Capone, John Dillinger, Baby Face Nelson and Pretty Boy Floyd and think how awesome you guys were. You had guts going right into a bank and demanding cash, then you’d make a flashy get away that would make anyone like to live that way. You guys had guns, fancy cars and could get just about anything you could want and you had fierce loyalty to each other. Watching you and the cops chase each other was like a fun child’s game people go to the theater to watch every week. You guys were like heroes, even hearing about how you tortured and disposed of people was like a thrilling mystery novel or something. But now I can see what you guys really are, you’re cowards and bullies. You don’t care who gets hurt when you do a job. You’re stealing from people who work hard for their paycheck and can scarcely afford to take care of themselves. It’s natural for people to cheer for you since the other guys are authority figures during a hard time but that has to stop now. You need to atone for the wrongs you’ve committed against my people. The police officers who were killed had families and so did the people you deemed ok to be whacked. I think you’re scared of an honest living because you know it won’t get you much and as a mafia boss you can take your anger out on just about anyone.”

“That’s true, after getting a taste for the finer things in life I don’t think I could go back to the way things used to be for me. I also love being able to get my way all the time. As a fellow nation I guess I understand you not wanting to fork over the cash I lent you so I suppose I can allow you to pay me back in a different way” Lovino smirked.

“What kind of way?”

“Heh, with your body of course. Given your position it’s not like I can make you my errand boy or something!” Lovino chuckled.

“With my body? Are you going to cut off my fingers!?” America looked alarmed.

“No! You’re a country, what good would that do? They’d just come back after a little while. Follow me and I’ll show you how to pay with that body of yours” Lovino stepped off to the side and pushed on the wall. To America’s surprise, part of the wall moved to reveal a small room. Lovino nodded for Alfred to follow him. He obediently did so. It was a simple room, it had a desk and couch on one side of the room and a bed with a night stand on the other side. Venetian style lamps decorated the room. Alfred walked into the center of the room. Lovino came up closely behind him. He gently grabbed Alfred just below the shoulders and slowly removed Alfred’s jacket. As the jacket was lowered to 

Alfred’s elbows Lovino placed a passionate kiss on Alfred’s neck.

“Uh!...” Alfred let out a surprised squeak followed by an awkward pause that revealed his confusion.

“I think this turn of events will work out well for both of us” Lovino whispered in his ear. Lovino’s hands had found Alfred’s belt buckle and the soft clinking and sliding sounds signaled the removal of the belt which joined the jacket on the floor. “There’s no greater fuck than with an Italian and I get to have the American dreamboat in my bed. Won’t everyone be jealous that I have had you”

“Wait! You want to have sex?!” Alfred exclaimed finally connecting the dots. Lovino’s skillful hands had already unbuttoned half of America’s white dress shirt. Alfred could feel Lovino smile into the crook of his neck as he gave a light chuckle.

“Will I be your first?” Lovino asked; his hungry eyes gleaming as he gave a dramatic lick to Alfred’s neck where he had previously kissed. Repulsed by the warm wet organ Alfred jerked away and put his hands on Lovino’s arms in an attempt to pry him off.

“I’m not prostituting myself!” Alfred growled, a glare tightening his features. Lovino pulled him close so that Alfred’s back was touching his chest and then he clasped his fingers together to keep him from escaping.

“Aren’t you even a little bit curious? You, me, and my brother are the most sexually desired nations. Feliciano and I have great reputations about our performances in bed” Lovino unclasped his hands and slowly ran them up Alfred’s chest. His finger nails sending a shiver down Alfred’s spine. Alfred twisted uncomfortably at the touch. Lovino traced Alfred’s collar bone and then started massaging his neck. The sensual rubbing practically made Alfred melt. “Come on, I won’t show you a bad time” Lovino placed another kiss on Alfred’s now bare shoulder. Lovino guided Alfred over to the bed and then roughly threw him on it. Alfred landed on his stomach but quickly whipped his head around to see Lovino had already removed his hat and jacket. His dress shirt was practically open as he spoke with that devilish smirk. “I usually don’t go for virgins since they don’t know what the hell they’re doing but for you I’ll make an exception”

“What makes you think I’m a virgin?” Alfred shot back heatedly. 

“Heh, whatever you say” with that the shirt fluttered to the floor and he slowly crawled onto the bed. Butterflies danced furiously in his stomach and the adorable confused expression on his face gave away he was slightly afraid as Lovino gently grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. At first it wasn’t so bad but after a few moments Lovino slipped his tongue passed Alfred’s lips while simultaneously forcing his head back thus giving Lovi full control over him. Alfred gave a confused cry followed by a seductive moan as Lovi wrapped his tongue around his and slid past it back and forth a few times. ‘This man must be the Devil’ Alfred thought as the kissed deepened. His blue eyes became hooded as the kiss increased. Lovi twisted his tongue in ways Alfred could hardly comprehend and every now and then Lovi would break their kiss and leave a sweet, moist peck on his neck or on the corner of his mouth before again cutting off his air supply. ‘Cherry Coke huh, I wonder if he picked that password because he can tie a knot with a cherry stem…and wearing red, red’s an evil color…He looks like a devil trying to devour me and I’m just letting him…’ through Alfred’s hooded eyes he could see Lovi’s slender shoulders which led down to a lean torso which was at an upward angle since Alfred had been forced into an arching position. Chocolate colored locks with one stray hair off to the side slightly moved as Lovino every now and then kissed his mouth or collarbone. His green-hazel eyes looked hungry and excited with his tongue flicking out and causing pleasure wherever it touched. ‘I will not… be taken… down… like this!’

Suddenly Alfred bit down into Lovi’s lower lip hard. Warm, coppery tasting liquid entered Alfred’s mouth and Lovino quickly pulled away and touched a finger to his lip. His look of surprise turned to malice when he saw the blood. His eyes locked with Alfred’s as a smirk played across his moments ago gentle, soft lips. In a single swift action Lovi pinned Alfred onto his back. Both arms up and off to the side of Alfred’s head with one of Lovi’s legs pressing his weight down on Alfred’s left thigh. Lovi was now on top of him.

“Well this sure makes things interesting” Lovi practically purred with excitement. His eyes had lit up like when a cat has cornered its prey and is deciding the best way to take it down. Lovi stretched one hand forward and pulled a set of handcuffs from the bed post. One cuff held strong to the bed post while the other now held firm to Alfred’s wrist. Lovi repeated this process on Alfred’s other hand. When he was finished Lovino sat on Alfred with a leg on either side of him to admire his work. Frustrated, Alfred tested his bindings which rattled but held him firm.

Satisfied with the restraints Lovino placed a hand tightly around Alfred’s throat. “I expect things to go a lot smoother from here on out. I don’t have to let you enjoy anything since you’re the one in debt to me. Now be a good little boy and stay nice and still while I finish unwrapping my present~” Lovino slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Alfred’s pants. A panicked lump started in Alfred’s throat and his nerves buzzed like stinging bees which gave him goose bumps as Lovino slowly touched his perfectly flat stomach and slid his hand down his leg taking his pants with them. Lovino uninterestedly pulled off Alfred’s socks and shoes as well and they hit the floor with an audible clunk. Lovino had slipped off his socks and shoes before he even crawled onto the bed.

Lovino now rubbed little circles on Alfred’s hips, building up the anticipation of what lie beneath the final article of clothing. As soon as Lovino slipped his hand down Alfred’s boxers Alfred began to squirm.

“Please stop!...I don’t want to do this” Alfred pleaded in a strained whisper. Lovino had tightened his grip when Alfred had begun to squirm but an intrigued expression overcame Lovi’s features. He leaned down and kissed the crook of Alfred’s neck.

“Yes you do” Lovino reassured as he pulled off Alfred’s boxers and carelessly threw them in the increasing pile of clothing on the floor. The room wasn’t particularly cold but Alfred felt chilled. Lovino gave his attention now to Alfred’s manhood. “My, you don’t disappoint~” Lovino purred as his finger traced and moved about Alfred’s dick. Alfred could feel himself blushing and looked at the wall in hopes of finding some escape from this humiliation. “Every inch of you looks so prefect. I bet if you were auctioned you could make millions with so many nations already just dying to eat you up!” Alfred gave an uncomfortable moan as Lovino flipped his dick from one side to the other.

“Get on your knees” Lovino ordered rather sternly. Alfred was surprised to be directly spoken to now. Lovino unbuttoned his pants and removed them along with his underwear as Alfred struggled to first lift his knees and flip onto his side and then slowly bring himself up so that he could place his hands on the head board with his back facing Lovino. As soon as Alfred was in position Lovino came up behind him. He grabbed Alfred’s hips and positioned his hard cock at Alfred’s entrance. “Relax and this will be easier for you” Lovino whispered in his ear as he thrust himself into Alfred’s tight pucker.

“Argh!” Alfred cried out at the immense pain and burning sensation that sharply tore through his insides. Lovino tenderly kissed Alfred’s neck and shoulder as he waited for Alfred’s body to stop shuddering.

“There you go” Lovino whispered soothingly once Alfred’s had become even again. He slowly pulled himself from Alfred until only the tip of his throbbing organ remained inside before slamming himself completely inside again.

“Ah!” Alfred moaned pleasantly.

“Found it” Lovino replied with a devious smirk. He rocked his hips slowly; carefully aiming for Alfred’s sweet spot each time he thrust.

“Mmm” Alfred attempted to muffle his moans by locking his lips until they formed a straight line. Lovino had been slowly increasing the speed of his thrusts making it a challenge for Alfred to keep himself under control.

“It’s ok if you want to get a little loud. No one is close enough to hear us” said Lovino.

“Hah…you’re sure?” Alfred asked breathlessly as his face flushed a deep scarlet.

“Of course!...I value you my privacy” Lovino replied throatily as he mercilessly pounded into Alfred. Regardless of Lovino’s encouragement Alfred bit down on his lower lip; only allowing a few high pitched moans escape him as the coil in his stomach tightened. “You there?”  
Alfred nodded his head affirmatively a couple of times in response. A few moments later Lovino burst inside of Alfred with a low grunt. Seconds later Alfred cried out and released his seed over the headboard and some of the pillows. After riding out his orgasm Lovino pulled out of Alfred and rolled over to the edge of the bed and lied down on a pillow that hadn’t been stained. Alfred rested his forehead on top of the headboard as he caught his breath. “You know you still owe me interest” Lovino said casually.

“What?”

“I accept what we just did as payment on your loan but I charge interest for every day it takes for the loan to be repaid. You and I both have work tomorrow so do you want to schedule when you’re going to pay back your interest before you leave?” explained Lovino as he released Alfred from the handcuffs.

“You’re crazy! This one time covers everything and now I owe you nothing!” Alfred replied flustered as he immediately jumped off the bed and redressed himself. Once dressed Alfred stormed out of the room leaving Lovino with a smirk on his face. Lovino made himself comfortable as he murmured to himself. “We’ll see”

The next day Alfred was sitting at his desk at the local police station reading over the latest reports when a fellow officer barged into his office.

“Jones! The Italian mob is robbing a bank! The chief wants everyone on this” the officer reported before leaving as abruptly as he appeared. Alfred grabbed his pistol from his desk drawer and secured it in the holster around his hips. On his way out he grabbed his jacket from the rack by his office door then raced out of the station and jumped into a police car that was waiting for him on the curb. The officer from a few moments ago sped off the moment Alfred closed the door.

‘Lovino!...Please don’t be there!’ Alfred hoped silently. His heart raced nearly in time with the blaring police siren. Minutes later the car came to a sudden stop as it helped to form a barricade with several other police cars. Most of the other officers were outside of their vehicles with their weapons drawn and aimed at the front doors of the bank.

“This is the police! Come out now with your hands up and there will be no more casualties!” announced the police chief through a megaphone.

‘More casualties!?’ Alfred panicked as he exited the police car. Several more minutes passed in silence. Then without warning bullets from multiple locations were fired from within the bank. The officers immediately ducked behind their vehicles as the bullets punctured and ricocheted off the buildings and objects around them. ‘What is he thinking!?’ 

“Jones!” one of the other officers called out. “This is getting ugly. We need to surround the building; we can’t let these bastards get away! Come with me around this side”  
Alfred carefully followed the officer around the barricade to one side of the bank. Following the others’ example Alfred drew his pistol and released the safety. 

“Odds are they’ll make a break for it either out the front or the back but it’s best to cover all our bases” the officer gave Alfred a reassuring smile. As if on cue the side door burst open and several men rushed out. The echo of gunshots rang out around the building. Caught off guard Alfred shakily raised his weapon. “Stop!” the officer commanded as he fired a shot. It missed but one of the men turned around and returned fire. Two robbers continued to escape while the other faced the law. Alfred’s heart stopped as the aggressive robber fired several shots into his partner. His vision seemed to be in slow motion as he watched the bullets enter his partner’s torso and eject spurts of dark red blood upon impact. The bullets caused the officer’s body to reel and lurch in a twisted dance as he fell to the ground. Unnatural gurgling erupted from the man’s mouth as blood poured from it.

“Serves you right” the chocolate haired murderer snickered in excitement at the gruesome sight.

“Lovino!!!” Alfred screamed as his adrenaline peaked and he angrily fired his weapon. The first three shots missed but the fourth his its mark and embedded itself inside Lovino’s upper left arm. Blood burst from the wound and quickly drenched the sleeve of Lovino’s jacket before forming a puddle on the ground. Alfred’s heartbeat pounded in his ears as the two stared at each other in utter shock.

“Boss!” one of the robbers called as a car pulled up behind Lovino.

“I’ll get you for this” Lovino hissed before jumping into the getaway car and speeding off. Coming back to his senses Alfred fired his two remaining shots at the escaping vehicle before kneeling over the fallen officer. A few hours later the sun had begun to set and Alfred watched miserably as several paramedics identified and cleaned up the numerous bodies of officers and robbers that littered the perimeter of the bank.

“You did well today, we will take them so try to focus on that” the chief said as he clapped Alfred’s shoulder. Soon enough the sun had completely set and Alfred found himself in his bathroom bent over his sink splashing several handfuls of cold water on his face.

‘What should I do? I’ll never forgive Lovino for what he’s done but I also never wanted to hurt him…or anyone else’ Alfred took a few deep breaths and then pressed a dry cloth to his dripping face. Once the cloth was removed a determined expression reflected back at him. Alfred dressed himself casually and then made his way to his car. The engine purred to life as Alfred backed the car down his driveway and then down several roads until he was driving on an unbeaten path up into a wooded area. Within an hour’s time a small cabin came into view. Alfred parked the car and slowly walked up to the cabin. He held his breath as he lightly knocked on the door. Lovino opened the door and glared at his visitor.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded.

“I came to treat your injury. It eats away at me when I hurt people and I figured you’d be alone” replied Alfred.

“You’re right but how did you know I’d be alone?” Lovino followed up as he stepped aside.

“You spent years living with Antonio and after I broke away from Arthur the last thing I wanted was to be around or depend on anyone so I thought you might be the same” said Alfred as he stepped inside. Lovino sat down at a table in the center of the room and removed his shirt and jacket. Alfred noted the bandages, disinfectant, medical pliers, and latex gloves on the table. Lovino had merely wrapped some gauze around his injury which he was now crudely removing. Alfred pulled up a chair and examined the messy hole in Lovino’s upper arm. Alfred then slipped on the latex gloves and carefully touched the skin around the wound.

“Shss!” Lovino hissed at the touch.

“Sorry” Alfred apologized softly. “This is going to be painful but I’ll work as quickly and carefully as I can” with that Alfred picked up the pliers and wedged them into the wound. Lovino grunted at the intrusion as Alfred maneuvered the instrument. “Got it” he declared as he removed the pliers which were now clenching the bullet. With the bullet removed Alfred set down the pliers and picked up the bandages. He lightly dripped some of the disinfectant on part of the bandages and then tightly wrapped the bandage around Lovino’s wound. “There. Now you should heal in no time”

As Alfred attempted to stand a sudden dizziness overcame him and he clumsily grabbed the edge of the table for support. A devious smirk played across Lovino’s lips.

“You are much too trusting” Lovino stated as he stood. “I’m burning an incense to decrease my pain; that’s why I’m alone. I’m used to this type of drug but it seems to be having quite an effect on you. I think I’ll collect some of that interest now” Lovino said as he moved towards Alfred.

“I didn’t have to help you. Doctors who are willing to treat criminals must be hard to come by and charge a hefty price. I think my treatment should cover any interest you think I owe you” Alfred replied nervously as he stumbled away from the table. Lovino advanced and grabbed Alfred’s upper arms. Alfred desperately struggled and managed to trip over his own feet thus sending them both to the floor. As Alfred registered why the room looked sideways to him Lovino snickered in his ear.

“You won’t be able to move around much until the drug wears off” Lovino effortlessly ripped Alfred’s shirt down the middle and then threw the two shreds off to the side. Alfred’s breathing became ragged as his consciousness made him think he was seeing his surroundings from underwater. Lovino animalistically pulled off Alfred’s pants, underwear, socks, and shoes. As soon as Alfred was completely naked Lovino stood and momentarily left the room. Alfred closed his eyes and listened to the footsteps grow quieter and then louder once he returned.

“I’m on a bit of a time limit so I’ll have to be quick this time” said Lovino as he dropped and stepped out of his pants and underwear. Lovino then dropped to his knees between Alfred’s legs and generously slicked up his eager member with a new bottle of lubricant. Alfred briefly glanced at Lovino as he gripped his thighs and with the same caution and precision Alfred had used to treat his wound guided himself into Alfred’s velvet heat. The last thing Alfred remembered was a few rough thrusts and then a hot liquid filling him up before trickling out of him.  
When Alfred awoke he was in a bed. He glanced around and determined he was not in his own bed so his foggy memory was no dream.

“Are you finally awake?” Lovino called from another room. Alfred sat up and immediately a dull sting in his arm. He examined his arm and then cried out in shock.

“What the hell is this?” Alfred demanded as he bolted out of the bedroom and thrust his arm in front of Lovino.

“It’s a tattoo of my organization’s insignia. Your place is becoming too violent for me so I’m returning to Italy to spend more time with my brother. I have to leave now or I’ll miss my boat but that insignia means that you belong to me so feel free to come see me in Italy some time” and with that Lovino left leaving a dumb struck Alfred staring at the door. Alfred heaved a sigh and then searched the cabin for a phone. He found one soon enough and punched in a number.

“Hey England you used to be a pirate right? Do you know anything about getting tattoos removed?”

END

So this particular story is one I’ve been wanting to post for a long time. I came up with the idea when I first started writing for Hetalia which was way back in 2011. I had this story completely planned out and started writing it right around the time I wrote A Prisoner’s Night During War and The Thin Line but I never got around to actually writing the entire idea out because I was working on a couple of other stories that did get posted around that same time and I had somehow managed to write well enough that I had people requesting stories from me one after another and I usually put request stories at the top of my list since I feel such an honor when I get them. So after all this time I thought I should finish this story and get it out of limbo since it’s been waiting longer than any other story I’m working on to be posted. My only drawback I think is that I started writing this story in 2011 and then left it partly written and didn’t come back to it once until now so I’m pretty self conscious about how well the story flows since I’m sure my writing has changed since I came up with this idea. I’m actually almost tempted to ask if any of you wonderful readers could tell exactly where I stopped writing and then started again but mostly I just hope you got even a little enjoyment from reading this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
